


Words

by KaytiKazoo



Series: 2020 Prompts [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Selectively Mute Leo Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Bobbi comes home to a surprise.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse
Series: 2020 Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50 Day Fic Prompt, "I’ve been waiting a long time.", posted to [my tumblr.](http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com)

Bobbi was exceptionally tired. It had been a long day. She’d been crimped, and preened, and posed, over and over. She’d been triple booked for shoots that day, one before dawn, one in the afternoon, and one after dusk. It was midnight when she finally got in her car and drove home. When she got home, the front porch light was on for her, and she could hear the sound from Fitz’s video game on the TV in the living room.

He didn’t even look up when she walked in, but with the volume, she suspected that he might not have heard her. 

“Hey,” she said, and he bobbed his head to show that he had heard her. “Can you pause?”

He shook his head.

“I’ll come to you, then,” she said, rounding the couch and falling into the seat next to him. He lifted his arm and let her snuggle in against him. He had to keep his eyes on the TV, but she appreciated his presence regardless if she had his undivided attention or not. She just liked coming home to him. She watched as his character on-screen ducked behind cover as a bullet narrowly missed him. He was very good at it, having used video games as a form of therapy after his accident. 

“This is nice,” she said softly. He nodded, and dropped his head down to kiss her forehead just as softly as a form of agreement. She loved the way his lips felt against her skin. “Some days, I miss when I wasn’t public property, though. I miss when I was just yours, and mine, and no one else's.”

He hummed to show he was listening, for her to continue.

“When I got cast as  Kell , I was so excited, and I still am. Kell is such a passion project at this point, because she's a part of me, and I'm a part of her. But I didn’t think it would lead to whole day photoshoots. I just wanted to act.”  He nodded. “But as my manager once said, with a face like mine, I have to expect they’d want me on magazines.”

Fitz made a face at that which made her laugh.

“And I know I’m more than a pretty face,” she said definitively. “I’m a fucking brilliant actor.”

He nodded again empathically.

“Oh, watch out, babe, sniper,” she said. He ducked into an alcove just as a sniper shot in the exact spot he’d been. “Good job.”

They stayed like that for a while until Fitz had finished the match, not quite victorious but he seemed pleased with his ranking. He left the game and turned his head, kissing her forehead again. Then, he caught her eyes, holding her gaze for a moment, this moment delicate between them.

“Hey,” he said, surprising her, his voice scratchy from disuse. “Welcome home.”

“Oh! Oh, Fitz!” she said, sitting up straighter under his arm to pay closer attention. “Have - Have you been practicing?”

It had been so long since she’d heard his voice that she'd almost forgotten the way his accent sounded, curling his words. His injury made words hard to find so he’d just stopped trying one day. His doctors had encouraged him to practice, but he was stubborn. He didn’t want to try if he was going to fail. There were ways for them to communicate still, through sign language that they were still learning, and texting, and charades that somehow worked and frustrated them simultaneously. That didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy his voice and miss it every day. 

“Yeah,” he said, croaking it out. 

“God, I am so proud of you, Fitz.”

He smiled, and he said more confidently,  “I love you, Bobbi.”

“I’ve been waiting a long time. A  _ long _ time, Fitz, to hear you say that.”

He tipped her chin up and kissed her. She made a noise, delighted.

“I love you, too, Fitz, even if I never hear you say it again. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

“I love you,” he repeated. “Always. Even if my voice goes again, I need you to know that I love you. I'm sorry your day sucked.”

"That's okay," she said, drawing him into her to kiss him. "I can stand anything, even being objectified for an entire day, just to come home to you after all of it." 


End file.
